


The Marks Left

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Jefferson hates the rigid scar across his neck. You show him it’s not bad at all.
Relationships: Jefferson & Reader, Jefferson & You, Jefferson/Reader, Jefferson/You, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Reader, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Marks Left

You couldn’t believe that no matter what, Jefferson was persistent on keeping a scarf wrapped around his neck. The scar that was covered reminding him of the terrible fate he experienced. Whenever you asked to see it, he’d reply, “It’s hideous, love, I don’t want you to see it.” And the subject was dropped.

But you loved Jefferson and everything about him, scar or no scar. Sometimes when you showered together, your fingers would graze against the rigid skin. The feeling enticing him but also bringing in a lot of frustration. His mood would sour immediately.

You wanted to change how he saw his scar. He saw it as his the lowest point in his life. But everything was better now. He had you and Grace again. Everything was fine now, right?

Wrong.

Jefferson had nightmares. It was usually the same: the curse was never broken, you and Grace didn’t remember him, him working endlessly on trying to get his hat to work. To get back to his life, to his family.

He could see you in the mirror. It taunted him. You were wandering the forest, your mind not even going an inkling to Jefferson. To you, he was a stranger. His jaw clenched as he threw his work table to the side. Nothing was working!

He marched over to the magic mirror, hands gripping the frame as he yelled into the glass, “Y/N! MY LOVE! PLEASE! I’M HERE! Y/N! Y/N!”

Jefferson jolted awake, covered in sweat and panting hard. Seconds later, you woke beside him and held him against you, murmuring soothing, loving words into his ear, “I’m here. It’s okay. We’re all here. I remember you and I love you. Truly. Deeply.” your hand rubbed soft circled into his back while the other played with the silk scarf around his neck.

Jefferson immediately pushed you away, “That’s enough!” he scoot away from you.

You frowned, “It’s just a scar, Jefferson, I don’t care-”

He shook his head, “No, you don’t understand. You’ll never understand the pain, the heartbreak I went through. Every day I was in that God forsaken place trying to get back to you and Grace, but you didn’t even know I was gone! You didn’t remember, you didn’t-you didn’t-”

You leaned over, resting your hand on his knee, “Hey, everything’s okay now. I’m here. You’re here. Grace is here. We got our happily ever after.”

Your husband gulped, the scarf moving above his Adam’s apple,” You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he slowly laid back down beside you, pulling you flush against his chest.

Your face nuzzled into his neck, the silk fabric hovering over your nose. You then got an idea, “May I try to keep the nightmares at bay?”

“I suppose,” he mumbled. When he felt your fingers tug at his scarf, his hand shot to yours, “What-”

“Sssshhh. Just trust me. Please?”

Jefferson hesitated for a moment but released your hand, “Okay,” he whispered. His eyes focused on the ceiling as he felt you untie the scar around his neck. He lifted his head so you could set it aside. You came into view as you straddled his waist.

You bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, one that made Jefferson moan into your mouth. You pulled away with a sigh and pressed another kiss to his cheek, then jaw. You continued to press kisses as you slid lower, your lips touching the skin right above his scar causing his breath to itch.

“It’s okay,” you mumble against his skin. You stuck out your tongue and left little kitten licks along the protruding skin. A guttural moan left Jefferson’s throat, which left you a bit surprised.

You giggled as you continued to lick and kiss his skin across his neck, “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again,” you whispered with genuinity, “I promise.”

“I know,” he breathed out. His hands ran up your thighs and settled onto your hips. He lifted his hips, his hardening erection brushing against your closed core. He moaned at the friction.

You sat up and pressed a finger to his lips, “We don’t want to wake up Grace.”

He gave you a sheepish grin, “’M sorry, my love.”

“It’s alright. Everything will be alright.” you pull off your nightgown by the hem and tossed it to the floor.

Jefferson immediately sat up, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your chest and breasts, his tongue occasionally swirling against your hardened nipple, all the while you rocked yourself against his crotch.

“Y/N,” he murmured your name, “Please.”

You nodded, “Lay back down, Jefferson.” he complied and watched with hooded eyes as you pulled down his pants and underwear. His cock standing proudly and thoroughly aroused. As you crawled back up to him, holding his cock in hand and hovering over the tip, you said, “Remember to be quiet or I’ll have to gag you.”

He smirked, “Is that a promi-MMmmm!” he clasped his mouth with his hand to muffle his moans of pleasure.

You moved your hips at a moderate pace, your arms propping you up against his chest to keep you up right, “You’re so handsome, Jefferson. You feel so amazing. I love you so much,” you pant out.

Jefferson’s hands went to your hips, grasping them tight. His breathing quickened as he watched you watch him. Your eyes filled with so much love and care. He then closed his eyes and dug his head into the pillow, “Fuck, Y/N, love. Love you so much. So happy to have you back. My love.”

You quickened your pace, you could feel the pleasure building up inside you. You then bent down to lick, kiss, and nibble at Jefferson’s scar once more. The feeling becoming all too unbearable.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him as he then began to drive his hips up into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the bedroom walls. The bed creaking underneath the both of you and your panting becoming louder.

“So close, love,” you whimper into your husband’s ear, “M’ gonna cum.”

“I’m right there with ya, Y/N, let go for me, beautiful. Let me feel you, my love. Ugh!” he let out a grunt as he began to spill his seed inside you.

Your hands gripped the pillow behind him as you rode through your own orgasm, “Jef-Jefferson!” you hid your face in the crook of his neck that was now red, sweaty, and covered with your love bites.

Eventually, his movements stilled and his body went limp, as did yours. You both stayed there, breathing heavily, your sweaty bodies together as one, relishing in the post-orgasmic haze.

You then rolled off of Jefferson, settling onto your side of the bed once more. You looked over and brought your fingers to his neck, like before. But this time, he didn’t pull away. He hummed at the feeling, thinking back to the previous moments where you showed his scar the utmost love and care.

“Are you okay?” you rasp out.

He looks over at you and gives a toothy smile, “Never better.”


End file.
